mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Skazana na zapomnienie/Transkrypt
:uderzenie :papierami :Wallflower Blush: Bardzo przepraszam. :Sunset Shimmer: Wybacz. Nie widziałam, jak wchodziłaś. :Wallflower Blush: Jestem tu od dłuższej chwili. :Sunset Shimmer: Jakoś cię nie zauważyłam. :Wallflower Blush: Starałam się zwrócić twoją uwagę od połowy piosenki. :Applejack: Ta to musi być nieśmiała! :Rainbow Dash: Tak. A my znamy takich, którzy są bardzo nieśmiali. Mam rację? :Fluttershy: Naprawdę? Kogo? :Sunset Shimmer: Sunset Shimmer. Jestem redaktor naczelną tegorocznej Księgi Pamiątkowej. Dołączysz do nas? Przyda nam się ktoś do pomocy. :Wallflower Blush: Jestem Wallflower Blush. :Sunset Shimmer: Bardzo mi miło. :Wallflower Blush: Od roku jestem w Komitecie Księgi Pamiątkowej. :Sunset Shimmer: Och! Am... :Wallflower Blush: Chodziliśmy razem na WF. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak... Właśnie... jest mi bardzo miło, że wpadłaś. Nie dokończyłam zdania. :Wallflower Blush: Nieważne. Policzyłam głosy na kandydatów do wyróżnień. :Equestria Girls: ekscytacji :Sunset Shimmer: czyta "Najzdolniejszy Uczeń", "Sportowiec", "Klasowy klaun". wzdycha Och! Kategoria przyjaźń! Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, i ja! :Pinkie Pie: Zawsze wiedziałam, że was lubię, ale teraz oficjalnie! Wolą narodu! Nasza przyjaźń będzie uwieczniona! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, super Micro Chips: "Przyszły wynalazca Zimnej Fuzji". Wcale nie jestem zazdrosna. Pfft! Skądże! chichocze :Fluttershy: Nie martw się, Twilight. I tak jesteś genialna. :Rainbow Dash: Poza tym to tylko wpis w księdze. :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha :Equestria Girls: wzdychają :Sunset Shimmer: To tylko wpis w księdze?! :Applejack: jęczy No to teraz to się nasłuchamy! :Sunset Shimmer: Uczniowie szkoły powierzyli mi zadanie zamieszczenia ich najcenniejszych wspomnień na stronicach księgi naszego rocznika. Za trzydzieści lat, nie będziemy pamiętać wielu rzeczy, ale ta księga będzie nam o nich przypominać. :Rainbow Dash: A ja, powierzam ci nie umieszczania nas obok największego mięśniaka. Nie zamieszam całować się z Bulk'iem Biceps'em przy każdym zamknięciu księgi! :Rarity: Och, to może zrobimy sobie sesję zdjęciową na plaży? Tam na pewno wszystkie wyjdziemy bosko. :Pinkie Pie: Plaża! To ja upiekę swoje słoneczne babeczki. do Fluttershy Zawsze dodaję do nich jadalny krem do opalania! Z filtrem zabawa na sto dwa! :Fluttershy: Łeh. :otwierają się :Trixie Lulamoon: Wielka i Potężna Trixie żąda rozmowy z redaktor naczelną Księgi Pamiątkowej! :Sunset Shimmer: Och, na nieszczęście dla mnie to ja. O co chodzi, Trixie? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ha! Tak jak podejrzewałam nie figuruje tu jako Największa i Najpotężniejsziejsza! Jak to wyjaśnisz?! :Sunset Shimmer: Jakby to ująć? Nie zostałaś umieszczona w Księdze Pamiątkowej, bo nie było takiej kategorii. :Trixie Lulamoon: Hmm. Nie było też Największej Wredoty, a jednak zdobyłaś ten tytuł w pierwszej klasie. :Applejack: Eeh, to co innego. Cała szkoła na nią głosowała. :Pinkie Pie: Była taaaaka wredna. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście, uważamy, że nie warto wracać pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń. :Sunset Shimmer: Dzięki. Trixie Nie mamy kategorii Największa i Najpotężniejsza. Sory. :Trixie Lulamoon: Obiecuję ci, że tego pożałujesz Sunset Shimmer! W odpowiednim czasie, zemszczę się za swoją krzywdę, a potem znienacka zniknę! O tak! Uwaga! Robię magiczne zniknięcie! :puf! :Equestria Girls: kaszlą :klamki :Sunset Shimmer: Pozwolisz. Właśnie miałyśmy wychodzić. :dzwi kluczem :Trixie Lulamoon: Heh! :Equestria Girls: się :Wallflower Blush: Ja zaraz skończę... :Sunset Shimmer: Ah. Zapomniałam zgasić. :Wallflower Blush: ...w ciemności. :Sunset Shimmer: to, co piszę Droga Księżniczko Twilight, pewnie się ucieszysz, że zajęliśmy pierwsze miejsce w kategorii Przyjaźń. Wiesz, gdybyś mi nie wybaczyła, to nadal byłabym tą arogancką uczennicą, którą byłam w Equestrii. Dałaś mi szansę na poprawę i nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Twoja przyjaciółka, Sunset Shimmer. :odgłosy :plażowiczów :robienia zdjęcia :drona :Twilight Sparkle: Zdjęcie grupowe, lot testowy numer 36-A, próba siódma— sukces! Och, nie! Możecie mi pogratulować. Nareszcie skończyłam latający aparat do selfie. Ustawia się sam, kiedy wyczuje okazję do zrobienia fajnego zdjęcia. chrząka :Applejack: Ja wolę sama robić sobie selfie... yhfy. :Rarity: Który ręcznik najlepiej nadaje się do zdjęcia? :Rainbow Dash: W sensie ten biały, czy ten biały? :Rarity: wzdycha To jest jasny owies, a to blada owca. Muszla, ciepły szron, chmurka i... Yyy, cóż, ten jest chyba po prostu biały. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. Ten właśnie o tym mówiłam. :wieje, fale wpadają :Spike: Spokojnie, Rarity! Złapie go! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, ja pierwsza go złapię! :Spike: Nic z tego! Jestem szybszy! :Pinkie Pie i Spike: krzyczą Nie udało się. :oddychanie :Pinkie Pie: wzdycha Wodny potwór! Ratunku uciekajmy! :Spike: krzyczy :Fluttershy: Żółw morski powiedział, że zbliża się przypływ. Pospieszmy się ze zdjęciami, bo zaraz znajdziemy się w wodzie. Och, jak miło, że pomyślał. :Rarity: Ech. :drona :Rarity: Mła. :Sunset Shimmer: Och. Twilight, skończyłaś aparat do selfie? :i piszcząc :Sunset Shimmer: O... kej. To, co z tą fotką Najlepszych Przyjaciółek? :Sunset Shimmer: Ach-och. Stało się coś? :Sunset Shimmer: Robimy zdjęcie teraz, czy... najpierw chcecie popływać? Jaka woda? :Applejack: Sunset Shimmer chce sobie zrobić z nami zdjęcie Najlepszych Przyjaciółek? He. Tego jeszcze nie grali. :Sunset Shimmer: (nerwowo) Em, czy to ma być żart? :Rarity: To raczej ty chcesz sobie z nasz zażartować, udając się z nami przyjaźnisz. :Fluttershy: To nie jest zabawne! :Rainbow Dash: Bo ty nie jesteś miła. :Applejack: Nie przyjaźnimy się. :Sunset Shimmer: Chwila. Co?! :Applejack: Masz dżem jabłkowy w uszach? Jak wiesz, my się nie— hee?! :Sunset Shimmer: Pewnie, że tak. (echo) :Sci-Twi: Bardzo wasz przepraszam. (echo) :Shimmer ::Być z przyjaciółmi stale chcę... (echo) :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Zniknęłam z ich... pamięci! :Sunset Shimmer: To musi być jakiś zły sen. Obudź się, Sunset. Obudź się! :poink! :Sunset Shimmer: Ał! :Pinkie Pie: Nie. Nie śpisz. Ał! chichocze Ja też nie! chichocze :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash No a ty? :motocykli :pisk :Sunset Shimmer: Nie! Rainbow Dash, pomogłaś mi w tym wyścigu! :Rainbow Dash: Zaraz o czym ty mówisz? :Sunset Shimmer: Ja widzę wasze wspomnienia, nie ma mnie tam! :Applejack: A jakim cudem ty widzisz nasze wspomnienia, jeśli wolno spytać? :Sunset Shimmer: Mam to! :Rarity: Och, pff! To na pewno jest tania podróba naszych naszyjników. :Sunset Shimmer: Dostałyśmy je jednocześnie. Ja byłam wtedy z wami. :Fluttershy: Czego ona właściwie od nas chce? :Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie Pie, pamiętasz, jak przyszłam do ciebie na imprezę przed Bitwą Zespołów? :Pinkie Pie: Ha! Jedyny raz, kiedy otarłaś się o moją imprezę to było wtedy, kiedy udając, że jesteś Applejack napisałaś: "Twoja impreza jest tak cienka jak kacze łapy w kałuży". :Applejack: Jak tak nigdy nie mówię. :Pinkie Pie: Poczułam się bardzo zraniona. :Fluttershy: I to nie było zbyt miłe w stosunku do kaczek. :Sunset Shimmer: To się zdarzyło dawno temu. Twilight, pamiętasz mnie, prawda? Razem tak wiele przeszliśmy. Proszę... :Twilight Sparkle: Spotkałam cię tylko raz, krzyczałaś na mnie na Igrzyskach. :Sunset Shimmer: Żadna z was nie pamięta, że się zmieniłam?! :Sunset Shimmer: Może zapytam jeszcze kogoś. Zaraz wrócę! :Rarity: Nie musisz wracać, skarbie! :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Droga Księżniczko Twilight, to może zabrzmi dziwnie, ale... czy mnie lubisz? Czy jestem... miła? Odpowiedź proszę... :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: głos Jasne, że cię lubię! :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :KsiężniczkaTwilight Sparkle: głos Wszystko dobrze? Stało się coś? :Sunset Shimmer: głos Trudno to wytłumaczyć. Łatwiej będzie osobiście. Znaczy kucykowoiście... :portalu :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight! :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Sunset? :Sunset Shimmer: Aah! Ups! się Chciałam cię ucisnąć. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: To, powiedz, co się dzieje? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Nie jest dobrze, Sunset. Przyznam, że jeszcze o czym takim nie słyszałam. Ale wiesz... :Sunset Shimmer: Tak? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Jednak może ci się nie spodobać. :Sunset Shimmer: Zrobię wszystko, żeby odzyskać swoje przyjaciółki. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Znam kucyka, który mógłby ci pomóc, lecz nie wiem, czy na pewno chcecie się spotkać. :Sunset Shimmer: Kogo? Och... :otwierają się :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Witaj, Księżniczko Celestio! śmiech Nie zgadniesz kto do nas wpadł! To znaczy może i zgadniesz, bo ona już tu jest. Ale, um... :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: do Sunset Mam przestać? :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Księżniczko Celestio, kiedy widziałyśmy się ostatnio, byłam krnąbrną uczennicą, która cię zdradziła i opuściła. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: szeptem Ja bym tego tak nie ujęła. odchrząkuje Sunset właściwie chciała powiedzieć, że— :Sunset Shimmer: Ale dzisiaj przybywam tutaj jako inny kucyk, pokornie proszący o wybaczenie, prowadzenie i wiedzę. :muzyka :Sunset Shimmer: Jeśli chcesz, to mogę odejść i już mnie nigdy nie zobaczysz. :Księżniczka Celestia: Brakowało mi cię, Sunset Shimmer. :Sunset Shimmer: Och... Przepraszam cię. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: piszczy :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie znam tego konkretnego zaklęcia, które wyczyściło pamięć twoich przyjaciółek. Ale wygląda na to, że w twoim świecie działa equestriańska magia. :Księżniczka Luna: Hmm. Istotnie. Ten nikczemny urok może doprowadzić do dramatycznej w skutkach katastrofy, należy podjąć działania. :Sunset Shimmer: chichot :policzkowanie! :Sunset Shimmer: Wybacz. Na co dzień mówisz: "To są miejsca parkingowe dla nauczycieli". się :Księżniczka Luna: Te miejsca parkingowe o których mówisz to muszą być miejsca wielkiej mocy. :Sunset Shimmer i Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: się :Księżniczka Celestia: Odpowiedzi poszukajcie w Bibliotece Canterlotu. :Sunset Shimmer: Jeny na tych półkach jest chyba z milion książek. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: chichocze Chciałabym! Spokojnie. Przyszłaś tu z kucykiem, który zna to miejsce jak własne kopytko. Dokąd idziesz, Księżniczko Celestio? :Księżniczka Celestia: Do tajnego archiwum. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: To tu jest... tajne... tajne... taj... dyszy :Sunset Shimmer: Spokojnie, Twilight. :brzęk! :drzwi :piszczą :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: westchnienie Och, rety, rety, rety, rety, rety, rety! Ile tu książek, których nie czytałam! I zabytkowych artefaktów! wzdycha Ja się...Ja tu...! Jakie...! sapie :Sunset Shimmer: Czy na pewno dasz radę pomóc mi to wszystko przejrzeć? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Błagam nie odbieraj mi tego! :Księżniczka Celestia: Ale jest jeden mały kłopot. Mechaniczny katalog archiwum nie działa... tak jak powinien. :rozruch :Sunset Shimmer: kaszle :się rozpada :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Będziemy musiały wszystko przeczytać! No chodź! Oj jeny! Nie do wiary mają tu Trzydziesty Pierwszy Tom Pieśni z Cantelotu! Słyszałaś? Trzydziesty Pierwszy! Sunset, a to dopiero początek! wzdycha A to są prognozy pogody z epoki przed equestriańskiej! Oj, jej! Ja normalnie nie wytrzymam! :Sunset Shimmer i Księżniczka Celestia: się :Sunset Shimmer: ze zmęczeniem Czy wiedziałaś, że Kanclerz Puddinghead chciała wprowadzić nakaz picia soku marchewkowego do każdego posiłku? Ja to, teraz wiem. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Achhh. Trafiła ci się jakaś rozrywkowa książka. ziewa Powinniśmy zrobić sobie krótką przerwę... :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Bo chyba coś znalazłam! Słyszałaś o Siedmiu Próbach Clovera Sprytnego? :Sunset Shimmer: No jasne. A co? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Zaraz ci wyjaśnię, te zwoje pochodzą z okresu sprzed powstania Equestrii. Spójrz na to. :Sunset Shimmer: Kamień Pamięci. To bardzo ciekawe. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Należał do złej czarownicy, której nikt nie mógł pokonać. Za pomocą Kamienia, mogła wymazywać kucykom całe wspomnienia lub części wspomnień. :Sunset Shimmer: Na przykład... te momenty, gdy byłam miła? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: (twierdząco) Mm-hmy. Clover Sprytny wiedział, że czarownicę trzeba potrzymać, a kamień zniszczyć, więc ścigał ją na lądzie i morzu. Lecz gdy tylko się przybliżał, czarownica wymazywała mu pamięć. Jednak wciąż ją znajdował. :Sunset Shimmer: Jak? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Dzięki zwojom pergaminu. Wszystko zapisywał, żeby wiedzieć co się wydarzyło i co ma robić. Taki jakby pamiętnik. :Sunset Shimmer: Sprytne! Oooch. Clover Spryt— tak, jasne. Co się stało po drugiej stronie portalu? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Brakuje części zwoju. Być może Sprytny ukrył ją żeby nikt nie znalazł Kamienia Pamięci. Sunset, a jeśli kamień znalazł się w twoim świecie? :Sunset Shimmer: I ma go ktoś, kto chce doprowadzić do tego, by mnie znienawidzono? :Sunset Shimmer i Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Ale kto? :Pinkie Pie: Jesteśmy tu jakiś czas. Pora znów się posmarować! :Twilight Sparkle: Jak myślcie... Czy powinniśmy się martwić o Sunset Shimmer? :Trixie Lulamoon: Tak! Martwić się, że może tu wróci! To po prostu żałosne, kiedy tak udaję, że jest waszą przyjaciółką. Jestem pewna, że coś kombinuje. Sunset wydaję się, że cała szkoła powinna jej usługiwać. do Snipsa i Snailsa Wody, proszę! Equestria Girls Wiecie, skoro redaktor naczelna Księgi Pamiątkowej przeżywa kryzys tożsamości, to jej funkcję powinna chyba przejąć zastępczyni. Czyli... wzdycha to ty, Rarity! :Rarity: Jeśli w ten sposób prosisz mnie o wyróżnienie w kategorii Wielka i Potężna, to odpowiadam nie. Czy wczoraj nie rozmawiałyśmy na ten temat? Nie za bardzo pamiętam. :Applejack: Ych... :Fluttershy: Hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: Może tak, może nie. Pamięć ludzka jest zawodna. Nie wiadomo, kiedy zapomni się o czym ważnym. Na przykład o tym, że jestem Wielka i Potężna i dlatego muszę być w Księdze Pamiątkowej! :Rarity: jęczy Daj mi czas do namysłu. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ależ oczywiście. :Sunset Shimmer: Muszę wracać do swojego świata. Może teraz dziewczyny mi uwierzą, skoro już wiem czego szukamy. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Kamienia Pamięci. A ja będę dalej przeszukiwać archiwum, aż znajdę coś co pomoże przywrócić pamieć twoim przyjaciółkom. :Sunset Shimmer: Myślisz, że to możliwe? :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Jestem przekonana. Nawet jeśli będę musiała poukładać wszystkie książki alfabetycznie albo chronologicznie! Och! I naprawić maszynę do katalogowania... odchrząkuje Coś wymyśle. :Sunset Shimmer: Dziękuje. Wam obu. :Księżniczka Celestia: Tym razem żegnamy się zupełnie inaczej niż przy ostatniej okazji. Wiem, że twoja przemiana jest prawdziwa. To co robisz pokazuje, że jesteś dobra i masz wrażliwe serce. :Sunset Shimmer: Miałam dobra nauczycielkę. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Byłaś dobrą uczennicą. :Sunset Shimmer i Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: się :Księżniczka Celestia: złością Czy to znaczy, że ja nie byłam dobrą nauczycielką? :Księżniczka Celestia: się :Sunset Shimmer i Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: do śmiechu :Sunset Shimmer: Księżniczka Celestia ma poczucie humoru. Widać, że nie tylko ja się zmieniłam. :Sunset Shimmer'''i '''Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: się :Rainbow Dash: To był mecz pełen niespodzianek, ale już za chwilę okaże się, która drużyna wygra! Na trybunach zapadła cisza jak makiem zasiał. :drona :Twilight Sparkle: Górą nasi! :Rainbow Dash: Teraz nie będę się patyczkować! :Fluttershy: Tego właśnie się obawiam. piszczy :Pinkie Pie: Dobra dawaj, Rainbow Dash! Ty i Rarity kupiliście dla drużyny bilet w jedną stronę do: "Nie macie szans"! :Rainbow Dash: Och. Fajnie się krzywisz, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Dzięki! Ćwiczyłam to cały dzień. Co nie, że mówię prawdę ty mini kamerko?! Ze mną nie masz żartów! :drona :Spike: warczy :Rarity: się Ktoś tu jest zazdrosny. :Spike: Błagam! To ustrojstwo nawet nie umie aportować. :i piszcząc :Spike: Nie zmienię zdania. :i piszcząc :Spike: jedzenia :Rainbow Dash: chrząknięcie :Fluttershy: piszczy :Pinkie Pie: chrząka :Rainbow Dash: chrząka :Sunset Shimmer: dysząc Słuchajcie to ważne! Wiem co się stało. Wymazano wam pamięć za pomocą equestriańskiej magii! Nie pamiętacie tego, ale się przyjaźnimy! To jest Kamień Pamięci. Widziałyście go kiedyś? :Sunset Shimmer: Ach. Jasne. Czyli nie. Patrzcie. Widzicie? To jest dowód! Jestem waszą przyjaciółką! :Reszta Equestria Girls: Ach ee... :Trixie Lulamoon: Och, błagam. Przecież to ona, kiedyś spreparowała foty waszej koleżanki demolującej salę gimnastyczną. :Pinkie Pie: Tak, Chwila moment! Mam uwierzyć, że ja robię takie beznadziejne miny? Ha, ha! To zupełnie do mnie nie pasuję! Co za lipa! Fałszerstwo! :Trixie Lulamoon: chichot Moja rola zakończona. Trixie spada! :puf! :Trixie Lulamoon: Nie zapomnij, Rarity! Że obiecałaś mnie umieścić w księdze! :Sunset Shimmer: Serio! Obiecałaś jej? Ach ech :chrupnięcie :dronu, syk :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :Sunset Shimmer: To był wypadek! Pomogę ci naprawić! :Twilight Sparkle: Ty już się na pomagałaś. :drzwi szafki :szepczą i plotkują :zderzenie :Sunset Shimmer: Ja nie chce od ciebie żadnych pieniędzy! Nie jestem zła! Kumasz?! Nie jestem zła! :drzwi szafki :Trixie Lulamoon: pisk :Sunset Shimmer: No... pogadajmy. :Trixie Lulamoon: A konkretnie o czym? :muzyka z showdownu :Trixie Lulamoon: Na pewno chcesz to zrobić tutaj na korytarzu przy wszystkich uczniach? :Sunset Shimmer: Jak ty chcesz. :Trixie Lulamoon: Podziwiaj! Największą i Najpotężniejsziejszą uczennicę Liceum Canterlot! Jeśli taki super plakat cię nie przekonuję, no to ja już nie wiem. :Sunset Shimmer: Gdzie jest Kamień Pamięci? Nastawiłaś dziewczyny przeciwko mnie, bo nie znalazłaś się księdze jako Największa i Najpotężniejsziejsza?! I nie mówi się Najpotężniejsziejsza! :Trixie Lulamoon: Chwila o czym ty mówisz? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma takiego słowa! :Trixie Lulamoon: Nie. Co to za Kamień Pamięci? :Sunset Shimmer: Ten, którym wykasowałaś im wspomnienia, ty napuszona...samochwało! :Trixie Lulamoon: Kamień, który sprawi, że wszyscy zapomną o nieudanych sztuczkach...? Czyli, nie o moich. Ten twój kamyczek i tak blado wypada z porównaniu z Wielką i Potężną Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: To nie do wiary. Ty naprawdę nie wiesz o czym ja mówiłam. :Trixie Lulamoon: No... nie. Sorki. :Sunset Shimmer: jęczy :Trixie Lulamoon: Czy rzeczywiście ktoś wymazał wspomnienia o tobie z pamięci innych? :Sunset Shimmer: (twierdząco) Aha. :Trixie Lulamoon: I choć jesteś znana w szkole jako Największa Wredota, chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jesteś już zła? :Sunset Shimmer: To skomplikowane. :Trixie Lulamoon: Czyli ty wiesz jaka jesteś naprawdę, ale nikt szkole tak ciebie nie postrzega. Zgadza się? Wierz mi. Też to znam. :Sunset Shimmer: Ha. Nieźle jedna osoba, która mi wierzy, to ta, którą nazwałam napuszoną samochwałom. Wybacz. :Trixie Lulamoon: Potraktuje to jako komplement. Pomogę ci znaleźć ten kamień. :Sunset Shimmer: Jaki masz tym interes? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma mowy. Absolutnie nie! :Trixie Lulamoon: Cóż, jeśli nadal chcesz pozostać Największą Wredotą, to niech tak tak będzie. :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: Przeszukałam wszystko! Gdzie może być ten brakujący fragment? Biblioteko ja cię zawsze tak kochałam! :łomot :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha To jest to! Ostatni pergamin był sekretnej skrytce! Clover Sprytny zakopał kamień! Te trzy głazy muszą znajdować się w innym świecie. Ale nie ma tu nic o przywracaniu wspomnień. czyta Być może gdybym od razu zniszczył kamień niektóre wspomnienia by wróciły. Ale o zachodzie słońca trzeciego dnia po zabraniu wspomnienia przepada ono już na zawsze. :Księżniczka Celestia: Skontaktuj się z Sunset Shimmer jak najszybciej. :Sunset Shimmer: To, od czego zaczynamy... wspólniczko? :Trixie Lulamoon: Może od nadania ci ksywki? Posłuchaj Wielka i Potężna Trixie... I jej całkiem znośna asystentka i detektyw w jednym. :w napięciu muzyka :rozmawiają :Equestria Girls: i rozmowy :Trixie Lulamoon: Stołówka szkolna jest pełna podejrzanych, dwóch detektywów i tylko jeden Kamień Pamięci. Na pozór bez szans, jak wyciąganie królika z kapelusza, a robię to cały czas. Pogadajmy o motywie. Komu z obecnych może zależeć na wymazaniu dobrych wspomnień o tobie? :Sunset Shimmer: Tak na dobrą sprawę... to wszystkim. wzdycha :Trixie Lulamoon: pisze Znani wrogowie: wszyscy. :drzwi :Pięlegniarka Redheart: Dzień dobry, dziewczęta. W czym mogę pomóc? :Trixie Lulamoon: Po pierwsze to odpowiedzieć na moje pytania. Czy w ciągu ostatnich tygodni ktoś się uskarżał na problemy z pamięcią? :Pięlegniarka Redheart: Nie przypominam sobie... :Trixie Lulamoon: Nie pamięta pani? wzdycha (szeptem, do Sunset) Za późno! :klawiszy :Micro Chips: Aah! Czy przyjmiesz nagryzioną marchewkę? :Sunset Shimmer: Co? Fuj! Powiedziałem ci, że nie chce od ciebie pieniędzy, a już na pewno nie weżnę od ciebie nic do jedzenia. :Trixie Lulamoon: mlaskanie Mów za siebie. Mmm, dzięki. Krążą pogłoski, że jesteś specem od kasowania pamięci. :Micro Chips: Nawet dziś wyczyściłem mnóstwo pamięci. :Sunset Shimmer: Serio?! :Micro Chips: A dokładniej cztery terabajty pamięci z dysku przenośnego. :Micro Chips: Dlaczego to nikogo nie interesuje? :Sunset Shimmer: Możesz nam powiedzieć o tym kamieniu? Chociaż trochę? :Maud Pie: kamienną miną Z tego rysunku nie wiele wynika. :Sunset Shimmer: Szkoda. :Maud Pie: kamienną miną Tylko tyle, że to felzyt magmowy o ziarnistej fakturze. Prawdopodobnie zbudowany z równo-krystalicznych drobin migi i glinokrzemianów, z sześćdziesięcio procentową zawartością skalenia, temperatura topnienia tysiąc dwieście stopni, plus minus dziesięć stopni. Przykro mi, że nie mogę być bardziej pomocna. :Trixie Lulamoon: Cóż, wygląda na to, że się niczego nie dowiedziałyśmy. Ale myślę, że mogło być gorzej? :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Jest gorzej. :Twilight Sparkle: Działa! Grupowe zdjęcie przyjaciółek do księgi, ujęcie drugie, lot 36A, próba ósma! :Equestria Girls: Przyjaźń! :Trixie Lulamoon: Och, przestań na to patrzeć. Nie ma sensu wchodzić w emocje, bo wtedy trudno się myśli. Och, myśl, Trixie! :Sunset Shimmer: Ja sprawdzam czy kogoś nie przegapiłyśmy. wzdycha Ale rozmawialiśmy już ze wszystkimi. :Trixie Lulamoon: Czekaj. Brak zdjęcia: "Wallflower Blush". Kto to taki? :Wallflower Blush: Tak się składa, że tu siedzie. :Trixie Lulamoon: Eh, jak ci na imię? :Wallflower Blush: Wallfower. Ja znam cię dobrze od podstawówki. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ach! się Pamiętam podstawówkę. Nie ciebie konkretnie, ale to był naprawdę fajny czas. Wielka i Potężna Trixie opracowała sztuczkę, że znikającą żabą. Wiesz, że ludzie nie zdają sprawy jak trudno wyhodować żabę z kijanki... odchodzi :brzęk :Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle: głos Sunset, Kamień Pamięci został zakopany pod tymi skałami. Musisz go zniszczyć przed zachodem słońca w przeciwnym razie wszystkie wspomnienia o tobie zostaną wymazane na zawsze. :Sunset Shimmer: Tylko jak ja mam znaleźć te skały, które wyglądają tak... jak... jak te skały?! Super! :klik :Sunset Shimmer: Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać, Wallflower? Gdzie zrobiłaś to piękne zdjęcie? :Wallflower Blush: Och. To mój ogród. Znaczy, właściwie to ogród szkolny. Udzielam się w kółku ogrodniczym. Założyłam je. Jestem jedyną członkinią. I jedyną, która wchodzi do tego ogrodu. Uprawia go. I w ogóle o nim wie. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ty chyba nie za bardzo lubisz ludzi, hy? :Wallflower Blush: Myślałam o tym, żeby zamieścić to zdjęcie w księdze pamiątkowej. Co wy na to? :Trixie Lulamoon: Niestety. Sunset publikuje w księdze tylko to co jej podoba. Uważa ją chyba za swoją własność. :Sunset Shimmer: Skąd! Śmiało zrób to, Wallflower. To nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać w pracy. :Trixie Lulamoon: Co?! Wielka i Potężna Trixie jest urażona i zła na ciebie! :na klawiaturze :Wallflower Blush: Ale co ty...? :uczniów :krzewy :muzyka :Applejack: To co innego. Cała szkoła na nią głosowała. :Pinkie Pie: Była taaaaka wredna. :Twilight Sparkle: Oczywiście, uważamy, że nie warto wracać pamięcią do tamtych wydarzeń. :Wallflower Blush: wzdycha No tak nie zauważasz mnie? Bo przecież ty jesteś Sunset Shimmer. Teraz to wszyscy ciebie uwielbiają. wzdycha Czy nie widzą, że ty się nie zmieniłaś? :odgłosy :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm... (echo) :Pinkie Pie: chrapie :Applejack: wzdycha (echo) :Opal: miauczy :odgłosy :Sunset Shimmer: To ty wymazałaś dziewczyną wspomnienia? :Wallflower Blush: Ych... tak. :Trixie Lulamoon: Czekaj. To jak ci na imię? :Wallflower Blush: Hej! Co ty robisz?! :Sunset Shimmer i Wallflower Blush: chrząkają :Sunset Shimmer: Co ja ci zrobiłam?! No powiedz przecież ja cię nawet nie znam! :Wallflower Blush: No właśnie! Udało ci się wszystkich nabrać, ale już wiedzą, że wciąż jesteś... Największą Wregotą! :Sunset Shimmer: Ja ci pokaże jaka potrafię być wredna! :Trixie Lulamoon: Ło! Ło-ło-ło-ło-łoł! Nie kłóćmy się z osobą, która ma w swoim ręku magiczny kamień pamięci! :Wallflower Blush: Ja nie lubię niezgody. Może więc... zapomnimy o całej tej sytuacji! :Sunset Shimmer: Nie wymazuj—! :Trixie Lulamoon: Ach? Co ja mówiłam? Na pewno coś bardzo mądrego. Ale, wzdycha jak już jest piętnasta? :klamki :Trixie Lulamoon: Dlaczego drzwi się nie otwierają? I co my tu w ogóle robimy? :Sunset Shimmer: Ja... nie pamiętam. :i uderzanie w drzwi :Sunset Shimmer: Słyszy nas ktoś? Hej ludzie, otwórzcie drzwi! Jeśli stąd nie wyjdziemy i nie znajdziemy Kamienia Pamięci, to za parę godzin wspomnienia dziewczyn przepadną bezpowrotnie. A ja stracę przyjaciółki. :Trixie Lulamoon: Jak mamy złapać osobę, która może nam wymazać pamięć, kiedy będziemy próbowały się do niej zbliżyć? :się zgniata :Sunset Shimmer: My będziemy sprytniejsze! :Trixie Lulamoon: He? :Sunset Shimmer: Zanotowałam sobie. Sprawdź nagranie. Tak! Kamera przez cały czas nagrywała! :Trixie Lulamoon: Kamera Twilight? Ale jak to możliwe? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie pamiętam tego, ale pewnie wiedziałam, że ktoś skasuje nam pamięć więc włączyłam nagrywanie! :widea :Wallflower Blush: wideo To mój ogród. :Trixie Lulamoon: Kto to jest? :Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower Blush. :Trixie Lulamoon: To imię nic mi nie mówi. :Blush ::video „Nie pasujesz” mówisz mi... :Trixie Lulamoon: Ach. :szybko przewijający :Trixie Lulamoon: Długa ta piosenka, huh? :Sunset Shimmer: video Co ja ci zrobiłam?! No powiedz przecież ja cię nawet nie znam! :Wallflower Blush: video No właśnie! Udało ci się wszystkich nabrać, ale już wiedzą, że wciąż jesteś... Największą Wregotą! :Sunset Shimmer: video Ja ci pokaże jak potrafię być wredna! :brzęczyk :Trixie Lulamoon: Ona tak trochę to ma rację. :Sunset Shimmer: sarkastycznie Tak, dzięki. :Trixie Lulamoon: Słuchaj, Mądra i Moralizująca Trixie właśnie powiedziała coś ważnego. Twierdzisz, że nic jej nie zrobiłaś. :Sunset Shimmer: To prawda! Wcale nie byłam dla niej nie miła! :Trixie Lulamoon: Ale może to jednak nie wystarczy nie być dla kogoś niemiłym. Może warto być miłym. :muzyka :Sunset Shimmer: Masz rację. Ale co z tego skoro jesteśmy tu zamknięte. wzdycha Czy znasz jakieś magiczne zaklęcie? :Trixie Lulamoon: Ach, nawet nie ma sensu próbować. Widziałaś moje sztuczki i wiesz jak się kończą. :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha Całe szczęście, że kiedy już wszyscy mnie znienawidzą to będę mieć chociaż jedną przyjaciółkę. :Trixie Lulamoon: He? :Sunset Shimmer: A na dodatek, ona jest Największą i Najpotężniejszijszą uczennicą w całym Liceum Canterlot, więc nie ma na co narzekać. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ty naiwniaczko! Naprawdę uwierzyłaś, kiedy udawałam, że chcę się poddać? Mały sceniczny żarcik! Wielka i Potężna Trixie nigdy nie zawodzi siebie ani przyjaciół. To znaczy, swej znośnej asystentki i detektywa w jednym. Uwaga! Robię magiczne zniknięcie! :puf! :Trixie Lulamoon: Tak! Udało się! Nareszcie mi wyszło! :pukanie :Sunset Shimmer: Ja jestem tutaj! :Trixie Lulamoon: Emmm... śmiech Ym, taki miałam zamysł! Zaraz cię uwolnię! :puf! :puf! :puf! :Trixie Lulamoon: Wiesz co? Zostaw mnie tu! A ty leć! :Sunset Shimmer: Wielkie dzięki, Trixie! Nigdy tego nie zapomnę! :Trixie Lulamoon: Nigdy nie mów nigdy. :Sunset Shimmer: Wallflower? Wallflower, stój! :Wallflower Blush: Pamiętasz moje imię? :Sunset Shimmer: Tak, ja wszystko pamiętam! Kamień Pamięci, moje zachowanie i całą resztę! :Wallflower Blush: Co?! Jak to?! Wymazałam całe popołudnie! :Sunset Shimmer: Słuchaj. Kiedyś byłam taka sama jak ty. Owszem, może byłam popularna, ale bardzo samotna. :Wallflower Blush: Ty nie jesteś taka jak ja i nie czuję się samotna, dlatego, że mam... e... ogród! W głowie to brzmiało mniej samotnie. :Sunset Shimmer: Przykro mi, Wallflower. :Wallflower Blush: To nie prawda. Po prostu chcesz dobrze wypaść przed przyjaciółkami! I to ci się udaję! Aa! Jak mam na tobie zemścić, skoro wszystko co robię nie ma znaczenia?! Nienawidzę cię! :Sunset Shimmer: oddech :Wallflower Blush: Chciałam ci dać nauczkę zabierając twoim przyjaciółkom dobre wspomnienia o tobie. Ale najwyraźniej to się nie udało. A może by tak usunąć ich wszystkie wspomnienia z liceum? :Sunset Shimmer: Nie możesz! Nie będą wtedy pamiętać o sobie nawzajem! :Wallflower Blush: Będą myśleć o sobie tak jak ty myślisz o mnie! Czyli nie myśleć wcale! :Sunset Shimmer: Nieee! :Equestria Girls: wzdychają :Sunset Shimmer: Już kiedyś zniszczyłam ich przyjaźń. Wole stracić własne wspomnienia niż znów do tego dopuścić! chrząka Fluttershy! Nie! Applejack! chrząka Rarity! Ach! Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie! Och! Twilight! Nie zapomnij mnie! :Twilight Sparkle: wzdycha :dźwięki :Sunset Shimmer: wzdycha To nie jest Canterlot. Gdzie jestem? Księżniczko Celestio? Co się ze mną stało? Czy ktoś mi może pomóc! Kim jesteście? :Twilight Sparkle: Przyjaciółkami. :Applejack: Chociaż cię nie pamiętamy... :Pinkie Pie: To widząc co zrobiłaś... :Rarity: ...to jak się dla nas poświęciłaś... :Fluttershy: ...mamy pewność, że jesteś... :Reszta Equestria Girls: ...Naszą przyjaciółką! :Wallflower Blush: wzdycha :muzyka :Twilight Sparkle: Wallflower! Dysponujesz magią, której nie rozumiesz! Ale to i tak drobiazg w porównaniu z magią—! :Pinkie Pie: Tak, tak, dotarło. Dajmy czadu dziewczyny! :magii nadal :Sunset Shimmer: Twilight... Sparkle? :Twilight Sparkle: Sunset Shimmer! :Equestria Girls: wiwatują :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę wybacz nam. :Sunset Shimmer: Tak się cieszę, że was odzyskałam. :Wallflower Blush: Bardzo mi wstyd. Kiedy znalazłam Kamień Pamięci, na początku wymazywałam drobne rzeczy– niezręczne powitania, dziwne zdania, a właściwie wszystko co mówiłam publiczne... :Twilight Sparkle: Ja przeżyłam wiele niezręcznych chwil, które też wolałabym wymazać. :Wallflower Blush: To mnie nie usprawiedliwia. Wymazywanie wspomnień tak weszło mi w nawyk, że zupełnie przestałam się kontrolować. Przepraszam was za wszystko. :Sunset Shimmer: Nie ma sprawy. Ja też cię przepraszam. Może i przestałam być wredna, ale Wielka i Potężna przyjaciółka uświadomiła mi, że nie byłam dla ciebie miła. Każdy się liczy, Wallflower. Nawet jeśli mu się wydaje, że jest nieważny i niewidoczny. :Sunset Shimmer: głos Droga Księżniczko Twilight, historia Kamienia Pamięci dobiegła końca. Kamień nie istnieje. :Wicedyrektor Luna: To są miejsca parkingowe dla nauczycieli! :otwierają się :Sunset Shimmer: głos Dziękuje za pomoc. Przekaż pozdrowienia Księżniczce Lunie i oczywiście, podziękuj mojej prawie ulubionej nauczycielce Celestii. Tylko nie zapomnij powiedzieć jej, że to taki żarcik. Mogę z radością powiedzieć, że wszystko znów jest po staremu. :Trixie Lulamoon: Chce rozmawiać z redaktorką Księgi Pamiątkowej! Skąd to zdjęcie się tu wzięło? :Sunset Shimmer: Redaktor naczelna nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów! :Sunset Shimmer: głos No nie wszystko jest po staremu. :Sunset Shimmer: Księga Pamiątkowa dla Najlepszej Ogrodniczki! :Equestria Girls: rozmawiają :drona :Rainbow Dash: jęczy Och, no nie to jakiś żart! Serio?! :i napisy końcowe Kategoria:Transkrypty